


Royal Banquet

by PetitManu



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitManu/pseuds/PetitManu
Summary: Okay, this kind of happened by accident. It is a weird ship, but Davos inspired me.Pretty much pwp, but with a little context. Emmanuel visits Felipe in Madrid.





	1. Chapter 1

Emmanuel finally managed to visit King Felipe in the summer. They had had trouble finding some space in their busy schedules, but eventually found a time where they were both available. Felipe had organised for Emmanuel to be picked up from the airport in Madrid and driven to his official residence where they discussed foreign policies and how their countries could work together. Felipe admitted that a king these days didn’t have as much of an influence as they used to, but he still wanted to make a difference.

Emmanuel was intrigued by Felipe’s ideas and they decided to continue their discussion over dinner. It was all very formal and Emmanuel already thought of his trip back home that he had planned for the following day. But then Felipe looked into his eyes, suddenly turning the atmosphere more intimate, and asked him quietly,

“How about I show you around tomorrow?”

Emmanuel was confused. “I had actually planned to return to France.”

“Well...” Felipe smiled softly. “Maybe you want to sleep on it and decide in the morning?”

“Okay.”

*

Curiously enough, Felipe arrived at the hotel the next day, all by himself, and led Emmanuel to his car.

“Where are we going?”

There it was again, that slow and soft smile, as Felipe was considering Emmanuel for a moment. “It’s a surprise.”

It seemed odd to Emmanuel that Felipe wouldn’t tell him, but he was too curious to decline the invitation. And so Emmanuel let Felipe open the passenger door for him and tried to figure out what it was that Felipe wanted him to see.

“It will take a while.”

“Okay.”

Emmanuel opened two more buttons on his shirt. It was very warm in Madrid that morning. He could swear that he had seen Filipe throw him a quick glance before he proceeded to turn the ignition. Emmanuel was probably imagining things again.

They drove for quite some time. Felipe engaged him in casual conversation, asking about his wife, how he felt after his first year in office, what food he liked, what he thought about the Spanish landscape, how often he had been in Spain before – three times – where he bought his suits – Emmanuel told him about Jonas et Cie – “That suit fits you like a second skin.”

Emmanuel felt his cheeks heat up. He hated getting compliments, but he hated himself even more for feeling so proud in that moment. What did it matter what Felipe thought about how he looked in his clothes?

As they had left Madrid far behind, Emmanuel decided to take off his jacket. It was too hot to keep it on and the cool breeze did not help. Felipe let his gaze travel over Emmanuel’s body. It was so obvious, executed so wantonly, that Emmanuel was sure Felipe actually had looked at him like that.

“Do you have a favourite dish?”

“What?” Emmanuel’s mind had wandered far into dangerous territory. Felipe seemed calm, but Emmanuel felt something, a connection that had not been there before.

“Your favourite Spanish food?”

“Oh. Yeah. Empanadas. I love them.”

“A good choice. But you should try my paella.”

Emmanuel’s heart stopped. _Was that a signal? And if it was: what kind of signal?_ But Felipe had already turned his attention back to the road. Maybe he had imagined it? Maybe Felipe had just stated that his paella was even better than empanadas could ever be?

“You’re very quiet.”

Emmanuel cleared his throat. “I’m just amazed by the landscape.” _Emmanuel, you know that is bullshit. Could you not find a better excuse?_

“Well, you are right. Spain is very diverse. The landscape here is already very different from the one in Madrid.”

“That is true.”

“But France is at least equally, if not more beautiful.”

“Well...”

“Lavender fields, rough coastlines, the Southern regions, the mountains...”

“Okay, you might have a point there.” Emmanuel laughed lightly. Did Felipe just stare at his mouth?

“Yeah...” Felipe was smiling to himself. It made Emmanuel so incredibly uncomfortable, this lack of knowledge, as if Felipe had already taken a look into the future, but he, Emmanuel, was incapable. What were those little gestures, the looks Felipe gave him, the way Felipe had just smiled at him, his eyes literally penetrating Emmanuel’s soul?

“You still haven’t told me where we are going...”

“Patience, my friend.”

*

Emmanuel woke up from his nap. Felipe was not in the car anymore. Surprised at what he saw, he got outside.

“The Pyrénées?”

“If by that you mean the Pirineos then yeah.”

“Wow.”

The air was cooler up there. Emmanuel felt goosebumps on his skin. Buttoning up his shirt, he stepped further away from the car and considered the scenery.

“You like it?”

“Yeah. It’s perfect.” Emmanuel swallowed. He had been to the Pyrénées every summer as a child. They still reminded him of Manette.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

Felipe squeezed Emmanuel’s shoulder. It felt really good. Emmanuel didn’t know he had wanted to be touched in that way. _It was King Felipe, he had to get a grip of himself!_

“It’s only a short walk from here.”

“Okay.” Emmanuel followed Felipe with quick strides. _That man was too tall!_ Emmanuel struggled to keep up with him. Curiously eyeing the bags that Felipe carried in his hands, Emmanuel wondered what they contained.

After ten minutes, they reached a small stone cottage.

“Here we are...”

Emmanuel smiled. “Is this yours?”

“Yeah.”

Emmanuel loved it.

Felipe ordered Emmanuel to sit down at the table in the living room, while he disappeared into the kitchen. It was only six but they were both quite hungry, so Felipe made something to eat anyway. Soon, the smell of rice filled the whole cottage.

“Okay. I made a couple of different things.”

Felipe placed a small bowl with empenadas on the table. Then a bowl containing mushrooms. And a large pot that was probably filled with...

“Paella.”

Emmanuel hummed. “That smells really good.”

Felipe also brought plates, forks and drinks.

“Bon appetit.”

Emmanuel laughed.

They ate in silence. Felipe kept eyeing Emmanuel, smiling at him. He probably wondered how Emmanuel liked the food.

“Your paella is delicious.”

“There. Didn’t I tell you? But don’t eat too much. I also have dessert.”

Emmanuel’s eyes lit up. “Well, I do have a sweet tooth.”

Felipe gave him the widest smile. “Then I won’t keep it from you.”

A moment later, Felipe returned with two different dishes.

“This here is crema catalana, or, as you French say...”

“Crème brûlée!”

“And here I have churros con chocolate.”

Emmanuel thought both looked extremely indulgent. They started with the crema. Emmanuel emptied his whole bowl. He was already quite full. But the churros looked too good not to try.

“You have to dip them in the chocolate.”

“I am pretty sure Brigitte wouldn’t let me eat that.”

Felipe laughed heartily. “Okay... here. Let me show you.”

Emmanuel frowned as he watched Felipe dip the first churro. He expected Felipe to hand him the piece, but instead Felipe directly fed it to his mouth. Embarrassed, Emmanuel chewed on it, and smeared a bit of the sauce on his face.

“Wait, you have...”

Felipe wiped the chocolate away with his finger and licked it off. Emmanuel couldn’t tear his eyes away. It looked so sensual, almost seductive. Felipe looked up at him, curiously. Emmanuel hoped that Felipe wouldn’t notice his growing hunger. The man had an undeniable charm.

“Do you want another one?”

Emmanuel’s mouth felt dry. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to communicate what he felt. He couldn’t make sense of it anyway. Felipe was smiling at him so softly, his eyes open and warm. Emmanuel thought he could stare at him forever. It felt good to just sit there and do nothing.

“You still have some there...”

Felipe reached across the table and wiped over Emmanuel’s lower lip with his thumb. His breath caught in the back of his throat, Emmanuel met Felipe’s eyes. He had never felt that nervous before. And then, leaning his head forward, Felipe pulled Emmanuel’s face towards himself. He kissed Emmanuel softly, slowly, drawing the sweetest sigh from him.

“I think this is what you wanted, isn’t it?”

Emmanuel leaned against Felipe’s hand that cupped the side of his face.

“Do you want this?”

Emmanuel sighed. “Yes!”

“Come here.”

Their second kiss lasted a bit longer than their first. Felipe slipped his tongue inside Emmanuel’s mouth, rubbing against him. Helplessly, Emmanuel wrapped his hands around the back of Felipe’s neck and drew him even closer.

“Come with me...”

They stumbled inside the bedroom. Emmanuel felt so small, so shy. Felipe took him by his shoulders and pulled him into another kiss. Then, taking complete control, Felipe lifted Emmanuel onto his hips and carried him towards the bed.

Placing Emmanuel onto the covers, like a present, Felipe pushed a hand down the front of his shirt. Emmanuel clasped Felipe’s head, rubbing against the short hair and moaning softly. Felipe unbuttoned his shirt. Biting his lip hard, Emmanuel was groaning breathlessly. He gasped as Felipe slipped his hands onto his bare shoulders, down his back, before pulling the shirt off his body.

“My God, you’re beautiful...”

Felipe ran a hand over Emmanuel’s chest, stroking over the little hairs, and pressed his fingers against Emmanuel’s skin. Unable to hide his excitement, Emmanuel sighed and closed his eyes.

“You’re so beautiful...”

Emmanuel whimpered as Felipe buried his nose in his chest.

“You don’t know how you make me feel...”

Grasping Emmanuel’s sides, Felipe placed little kisses onto Emmanuel’s skin. Emmanuel’s skin was prickling with anticipation. He bit into the back of his hand as Felipe trailed a line of kisses down his body, down to the soft skin on his belly. He wanted to scream.

“How do you feel?"

Emmanuel cried softly as Felipe slipped a hand inside his pants.

“So good. Feels so good.”

Felipe unbuckled Emmanuel’s belt.

“What do you want me to do?”

Emmanuel turned his face onto the side, pressing his face against the pillow, trying to suppress the small sounds that signalled his pleasure.

“F-f... Fuck me. Please.”

Felipe unzipped his pants.

“Well, that’s not very romantic.”

Palming Emmanuel through his briefs, Felipe had no mercy.

“Yes! Please! God, you’re so good.”

Emmanuel lifted his hips so Felipe could undress him entirely.

“You’re the most beautiful man I have ever seen.”

Emmanuel cried out and bit into the pillow as Felipe wrapped his fingers around his erection.

“How does that feel?”

Felipe started stroking him slowly, very slowly. Emmanuel was wriggling helplessly in his grasp. He felt a violent tug in the depth of his stomach and heard a low moan escape from his own mouth. He wasn’t himself anymore.

“Fuck!”

Felipe smiled at him. And then he let go. Emmanuel wanted to scream at him. _Fuck him! How could he stop? Now? God, he needed to touch himself._

“Wait.” Felipe took Emmanuel’s hands in his own. “Wait a moment.”

Emmanuel watched Felipe take off his clothes. He ran his eyes over him hungrily, his lean body, the way the muscles in his arms moved under his skin. Felipe finally pulled down his briefs and Emmanuel licked his lips, biting them softly, as he took in the sight of Felipe’s erection.

Felipe threw his briefs onto the ground and moved on top of Emmanuel. He prepared himself and plopped open the bottle of lube he had retrieved from his bedside. Emmanuel propped himself up on his elbows and lifted his hips so Felipe could start working on him. Throwing his head back, Emmanuel groaned as Felipe pushed the first finger inside.

“Tell me if it hurts.”

“Okay,” Emmanuel breathed and lifted his hips as Felipe pulled out again. “Oh my God.”

“Does that feel okay?”

“More than just okay...” Emmanuel sighed as Felipe inserted another finger. “God, I can’t wait much longer.”

“Just a moment.”

Emmanuel thought he could come right there and then. But then Felipe pushed inside. Emmanuel thought he was going to die. Filling him out completely, Felipe was thrusting slowly, carefully. Emmanuel grimaced as Felipe was pushing deeper. He wanted to have him, all of him. Thrusting against Felipe hard, Emmanuel felt a little dizzy.

“Easy. Easy...”

Felipe was slowing down.

“Oh God...” Emmanuel cried. He felt a tear slide down his cheek. He wanted Felipe so much.

“Slow down. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Grabbing Felipe’s shoulders, Emmanuel dug his fingers into his skin.

“Shit...” Felipe laughed. Emmanuel pulled him closer, hands slipping off Felipe’s skin, trying to hold onto anything. As Felipe was rolling his hips against him, pushing inside, Emmanuel moaned so loudly he was scared the whole valley could hear him.

“Like that..." Emmanuel whimpered as Felipe thrusted inside of him the last time.

“Fuck.” Felipe sounded so far gone.

After he had pulled out, Emmanuel felt everything leak out of him. He sank down onto the sheets and wiped a hand over his forehead.

“Are you okay?”

Emmanuel smiled lazily. “Yeah.”

They pulled each other closer again, holding each other tightly. Emmanuel hummed and nestled his face in the crook of Felipe’s neck. He felt so safe in his arms.

“How about I pour some chocolate sauce onto you later and eat it off you?”

Emmanuel smiled. “Sounds perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felipe visits Emmanuel over the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid this turned out much smuttier than intended. You have been warned.

“I think you should visit me in France.”

Emmanuel had already said his goodbyes, hugging Felipe close to his chest, when he burst out with the idea that - once manifested in his mind – wouldn’t leave him. Felipe held him firmly, hands resting on his shoulders. His face was almost impossible to read. Emmanuel wanted nothing more than to be able to see inside his head.

“This sounds like a wonderful idea.”

Emmanuel’s heart swelled in his chest. “You think so?”

“Yeah.” Felipe brushed through Emmanuel’s hair.

“Thank you.” Emmanuel stood up on his toes and pulled Felipe into a kiss. “I don’t want to go.”

Chuckling, Felipe wrapped his arms around him. “I think you should cook for me.”

*

Emmanuel had never been that excited before. He had spent a week with Brigitte in their holiday home in Touquet until Brigitte had accepted an invitation by friends. Emmanuel told her he wanted to spend some more days by the sea, reading, maybe even getting some work done. He was a terrible liar. But in the end, Brigitte had accepted his decision and left him to his own devices.

Felipe replied to Emmanuel’s message, I will be there immediately.

And the next morning he did turn up. Emmanuel thought he looked amazing. Felipe had a nice tan and looked so relaxed and happy to be there.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” Emmanuel kissed him hungrily, slipping his hands around Felipe’s neck. “Come inside.”

Felipe entered the house and left his luggage in the hallway. A moment later, he had already picked Emmanuel up and carried him towards the living room.

“Take off my clothes,” Emmanuel breathed as Felipe pushed him onto the couch. “I need to feel you.”

Awkwardly unbuttoning Emmanuel’s shirt with one hand, Felipe squeezed his bum with the other. “You’re quite demanding, you know that?”

“I am on fire when I’m with you.”

Emmanuel sighed as Felipe massaged his chest.

“Tell me what to do.”

Emmanuel grabbed Felipe’s shoulders and started moving against him.

“Touch me. I want your hands everywhere.”

Obeying his wishes, Felipe unzipped Emmanuel’s pants and slipped his hands past the waistband of his briefs, onto Emmanuel’s thighs, cupping his bum. Squirming under Felipe’s touch, Emmanuel was unable to hide his desire.

“You turn me on so much.”

Felipe laughed and pressed his lips to Emmanuel’s hipbone.

“Fuck. You... you feel so good.”

“I really like you, Emmanuel.”

After some more fumbling, they were lying there, naked, exposed, ready to take the next step.

“How does that feel?” Felipe ran his hand up towards Emmanuel’s chest, over his belly, making Emmanuel arch towards him. “Do you like that?”

Emmanuel was crying out, overwhelmed by Felipe’s fingers on his skin. “Turn me around.”

Burying his face in his arms, Emmanuel tried to drown out his moans as Felipe was beginning to stretch him. He didn’t know how he was supposed to last another second.

“I really love your back,” Felipe mumbled and placed kisses onto the smooth skin. Emmanuel started to feel very impatient. Biting into his arm, he thought he was going to burst as Felipe finally pushed inside. How long he had waited to be with Felipe again. The nights he had spent lying on his back, imagining Felipe’s touch.

Felipe was moving slowly, his hands digging into Emmanuel’s soft skin, as he was breathing heavily, turning Emmanuel on even more.

“Touch me. Please... Just...”

Reaching for Felipe’s hand, Emmanuel dragged it onto his hip, pulling it further down in between his legs. “God... You feel so good. So good...”

Emmanuel whimpered as Felipe pushed even deeper, his pace still frustratingly slow.

“I wanted you... missed you...”

Emmanuel cried out and couldn’t stop himself from rubbing against Felipe desperately. The friction, the agonising pace at which Felipe was moving in and out of him. He was so close.

“Yes!”

Felipe had found the right spot and didn’t stop hitting it with increasing force. Emmanuel was moaning shamelessly. He didn’t care. He only wanted this. Needed it.

“Are you okay?’

Felipe pulled out after they had both come and cradled Emmanuel’s body in his arms. They stuck together as the sweat was still fresh on their skin. Emmanuel felt so satisfied, at ease, as he was leaning against Felipe.

“Never better.”

They just lay there for a while, feeling each other so closely, limb against limb, their hands entwined. Emmanuel felt so small in Felipe’s embrace, Felipe’s lean body pressed against his small frame.

“I think I love you...”

Emmanuel’s heart contracted painfully after he had blurted out his confession. Why would he say something like that? They barely knew each other.

“I want to be with you.”

He was so scared. He knew that he had just threatened their relationship. But then Felipe turned him around to face him, cupping Emmanuel’s face in his hands, and smiled at him so softly.

“I love you, too, my sweet friend...”

They kissed. Emmanuel felt like he was losing the ground underneath his feet. His head was spinning.

“You make me very happy.”

Felipe sat up and rubbed his hands over Emmanuel’s back, before he got up and picked Emmanuel up in his arms.

They fell onto the bed in the room next door. Emmanuel hadn’t expected to feel even more confused, more desperate, so hungry for Felipe’s caresses.

“You have the most amazing body...” Felipe buried his face in between Emmanuel’s legs, kissing and biting the inside of Emmanuel’s thigh. “I can’t stop touching you.”

“You’re such a tease...” Emmanuel shrieked as Felipe thumbed over the tip of his erection, sending his hips upward. “Fuck...”

“I think you want something from me...”

Felipe moved his mouth close to Emmanuel’s dick in his hand, breathing against him.

“Shit...”

“What do you want, Emmanuel?”

Emmanuel groaned as Felipe squeezed him lightly.

“I want you.”

“I don’t think I heard you...”

Felipe licked at Emmanuel’s tip, only for a short moment, but it was enough to make Emmanuel cry out as if Felipe was torturing him.

“Fuck! Your mouth. I want your mouth.”

“Like that?”

Felipe sucked Emmanuel inside.

“Oh my God...” Emmanuel was thrusting against him helplessly. ‘Yeah...”

Felipe felt perfect around him. Soft and wet, his lips so tight. Pushing his hips against him, Emmanuel came for the second time in less than half an hour.

*

“You’re really here.” Emmanuel was holding Felipe’s face in his hands and stroking over his cheek with his thumb.

“I am.”

“You’re so beautiful.”

Emmanuel pulled him into a soft kiss.

“My friend, you are even more beautiful.”

“Don’t say that,” Emmanuel whispered. He was taking in the sight in front of him, the warm smile, the strong hands reaching for him, slipping under the covers, grabbing his hips and pulling him closer.

“But you are. Exquisite...” Felipe pulled up his right hand and caressed Emmanuel’s face, starting at his cheek, moving onto his chin, drawing his fingernails over the taut skin until Emmanuel’s moans grew louder.

“Do you like it when I touch you like that?”

Emmanuel whimpered as Felipe ran his thumb over his lips, so gently, before he slipped it inside his mouth.

“God. Yes.”

Felipe buried his lips in the crook of Emmanuel’s neck.

“Take me.”

Felipe turned Emmanuel onto his stomach and started kissing the back of his thighs. Groaning at every touch, the feeling of Felipe’s mouth in between his legs, his warm breath ghosting over his bum, Emmanuel was losing his mind.

“I love that I make you sound that way...”

Taking Emmanuel into his hand, Felipe pressed his lips onto the small of Emmanuel’s back.

“Your sighs are the most beautiful sound...”

Felipe started stroking over him, tugging lightly as he slipped his fingers forwards, letting his thumb glide over Emmanuel’s tip, breathing into his ear and talking in a low voice.

“Fuck me,” Emmanuel begged for probably the tenth time that day.

“Do you really want that?”

“Yes.”

Felipe moved his hands onto Emmanuel’s hips and pushed against him.

“I think I want to see you...”

Emmanuel wanted nothing more than that. He let Felipe turn him onto his back and pull him closer, settling in between his legs.

“Look at me.”

As their eyes locked, Emmanuel felt a shiver running down his spine. He licked over his lips as Felipe was pushing against him. Felipe sneaked a hand under Emmanuel’s back, lifting his hips just enough so that he could enter him.

“Jesus...” Emmanuel closed his eyes, feeling Felipe all inside of himself. “Oh fuck...”

“Is that okay?”

Felipe’s hands on his back almost drove Emmanuel insane.

“Yes...” he breathed, unable to say much more as Felipe was pushing even deeper.

“You should see yourself...”

Emmanuel laughed desperately. His groans turned into sighs as Felipe had found the perfect angle. He couldn’t make sense of his hunger, the undeniable lust that had taken control of him. He usually wasn’t like that.

They settled in each other’s arms after they had untangled their legs, their hands on backs and shoulders. Emmanuel was drifting off to sleep, Felipe’s lips pressed against the top of his head. He couldn’t fight off his exhaustion.

*

They spent the next days relaxing in the garden, eating well and having even better sex. Emmanuel didn’t want any of it to end. Felipe would sit at the kitchen table and watch Emmanuel preparing their food, then join him on the couch where he would feed Emmanuel anything he had made for them.

Shovelling the last bit of Emmanuel’s cordon bleu into his mouth, Felipe set down the fork on the plate and lay down right next to him.

“What now...” Felipe hummed and caressed Emmanuel’s cheek.

Unable to stop the wide smile from spreading all over his face, Emmanuel reached for Felipe’s other hand and inspected the veins, so firm under his fingers.

“Your hands have a nice grip...”

Felipe burst out laughing.

“So strong, yet so gentle...”

Cupping Emmanuel’s face in his hands, Felipe kissed him softly.

“I’d love to feel them in my pants...”

“Your appetite is astounding.”

“Touch me...”

“Didn’t we just have sex an hour ago?”

Emmanuel felt for Felipe’s chest, pushing his hand against it through Felipe’s thin shirt.

“I want to be like this forever.”

Felipe blinked and averted his gaze.

“Well, we only have this night left...”

“I know.”

Emmanuel turned Felipe onto his back and unbuttoned his shirt.

“What are we going to do about that?”

Emmanuel kissed him firmly to avoid a serious answer. Humming quietly as Emmanuel pulled the shirt from his arms, Felipe let him take full control. Taking off his own shirt, Emmanuel felt excitement coursing through his body. It was impossible how it got to him every time.

Felipe’s bare skin literally took Emmanuel’s breath away. Their clothes discarded on the floor, they were running their hands over each other. Settling on top of him, Emmanuel pulled Felipe’s right hand against his cheek, kissing it softly as his heart was beating harder in his chest. Holding both Felipe and himself in his hand, Emmanuel was rubbing against him, his breath growing shallower with every passing second.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Emmanuel started moving more desperately.

"Turn around,” Felipe breathed.

“Okay...”

As Felipe pushed inside of him, Emmanuel felt his breath caught in the back of his throat. He wanted to scream, but all that he managed was a breathless moan.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes...” Emmanuel pulled away, slowly, feeling Felipe all inside of him. As Felipe’s hands sneaked around his waist, applying pressure to the skin on his stomach, Emmanuel whimpered into the cushions.

“You’re so soft.”

Emmanuel was angling his hips so that Felipe could push inside in one motion.

“So soft...”

Emmanuel was pushing himself onto Felipe, so desperate to feel him even deeper inside of himself.

“Take me to bed,” Emmanuel groaned as he felt Felipe thrusting harder.

“Okay...”

Pushing Emmanuel into the sheets, Felipe kissed his back, licking at the slick skin.

“I want you to push me against the wall.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Emmanuel moaned as Felipe pressed a finger down in between his cheeks. “Yes. Oh God...”

As he finally found himself squeezed in between the headboard and Felipe’s body, all veins and muscles, Emmanuel felt an intense pleasure he hadn’t known before. Begging Felipe to go deeper, he tried to keep his hands on the wall in front of him, his body all flush and sore.

“You’re so tight,” Felipe moaned into his ear.

Emmanuel swallowed hard. “No. You are so massive. So good...”

“You like it when I am all inside you?”

Emmanuel cried softly. “I’m so close...” He felt himself clenching around Felipe.

“Fuck!” Felipe was banging Emmanuel desperately, his hands on Emmanuel’s back, thrusting so hard Emmanuel couldn’t breathe. For a moment, all Emmanuel could hear were Felipe’s moans. He felt Felipe pushing in all the right ways. The movement of his hips alone was enough to push Emmanuel against the headboard.

“Oh God. Fuck. I thought I was dying,” Felipe laughed as he pulled out.

The sensation of Felipe pulling all out of him was enough to throw Emmanuel over the edge.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Felipe gathered Emmanuel’s body in his arms.

“You make me feel so good...”

Emmanuel was gazing up at Felipe’s face through hooded eyes. His body felt incredible.  
“Does it hurt?”

Emmanuel smiled stupidly. “It’s even better if you are a little rougher...”

Felipe was caressing Emmanuel’s bum, his fingers grazing over the soft skin. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

*

Later the same evening,  they had both fallen silent, the knowledge of their parting impossible to deny any longer.

“What shall we do?”

Felipe smiled sadly. “There is something I want to do still...”

“Okay...”

Felipe led Emmanuel outside. There was a spot behind the house, in the garden, which was hidden from view.

“What is it you wanted to tell me?”

Felipe lay down on the warm grass and pulled Emmanuel with him.

“Sleep with me.”

Emmanuel laughed. “Isn’t that all we ever do?”

Felipe unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Pulling himself free, he was looking up at Emmanuel.

“Take off your clothes...”

Emmanuel still didn’t understand. “Okay...”

“Get me off a little...”

After Emmanuel had jerked Felipe off for a while, Felipe smiled at him encouragingly.

“Let me do this...”

Emmanuel gasped as Felipe pushed a finger inside of him. “What do you want me to do?”

Felipe smiled wickedly. “I want you to ride me.”

“Okay...”

The atmosphere shifted as Emmanuel was pushing down onto Felipe’s erection.

“Puta madre!” Felipe groaned as his hips snapped upwards.

“Oh fuck...” Emmanuel cried out. Felipe had found exactly the right spot. “This is so good...”

Moving on top of him, Emmanuel let himself slide onto Felipe, his senses overwhelmed by gravity pulling him towards the man below.

“Fuck, Emmanuel... Fuck..."

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’ve never been better.”

Emmanuel squeaked as Felipe was thrusting into him.

“It turns me on when you make those sounds...”

“What sounds?” Emmanuel asked before Felipe slipped back inside. Groaning helplessly, Emmanuel allowed Felipe to hit him hard.

“You look so amazing...”

Emmanuel whimpered as he felt Felipe pushing past his cheeks, warm and hard.

“Emmanuel...”

Biting down on his lip, Emmanuel watched Felipe unravelling below.

“My God, Emmanuel...”

Feeling everything draining out of him, Emmanuel came all over Felipe’s stomach.

“I never told you how much you turn me on...”

Emmanuel smiled.

“Lie down with me...”

They lay still in the grass, holding onto each other.

“I hope no one heard us,” Felipe said and kissed Emmanuel’s temple.

“I’m afraid we were a bit loud for that...”

“When will we see each other again?”

“I’m sure we’ll find a way.”

“What are you doing over Christmas?”


End file.
